Chapter four: Stitched Together
Plot After finding her brothers, Anais is shocked and somewhat horrified to discover what happened to them. But all is interrupted when the police try to get in. Things start to get a little hectic from here. Chapter (warning spoilers) Anais is shocked, confused, and quite frightened, after finally finding her brothers in the building. After taking in their features, she tries to figure out how this is scientifically possible, still being shocked at the same time. Anais reluctantly feels the stitches going straight down the middle of Gumball/Darwin's head. She questions the two if Gilson did this, in which they nod with sorrow. She then questions if they can still speak, while noticing the red bleeding cuts on them. They respond with a yeah. The three flinch, as banging can be heard outside. Gumball/Darwin question what the noise is with worry. Anais explains that Nicole called the police, since the two were gone for an unusually long amount of time, so the police are trying to get in the building. In alarm and fright, the two quickly go back into the shadows. Anais tries to reassure them, but Gumball tells her that they can't just leave like nothing happened, due to the possibility of the two getting killed. The three flinch again, as the door banging continues, then stops. The door is knocked down. Anais tells Gumball/Darwin to hide somewhere, promising she'll be back soon, in which the two hide behind a shelf. Anais walks down the hallway, hearing a cop's voice in the distance. She soon arrives where the police are at. A second cop asks her what she's doing in here, Anais responding by saying the backdoor was open. The cops ignore her, as they hear another cop in the distance saying they found something. Anais runs down the hall in fear and worry. The police had found them. Gumball/Darwin are cowering in the corner frightened, while the police were looking at them with shock, a little bit of anger, and disgust. The officers soon realize that the two might know where Gilson is. Anais quickly stops the police from getting closer. The police are annoyed by this greatly. Nicole is confused and worried, as she tries to get Anais to step out of the way. Anais says to her that she doesn't understand what was going on, as she soon pulls her brothers out from the corner, whatever light from the room revealing themselves. Nicole realizes what she meant, trying to take in the sight before her. The officers are standing there awkwardly. Nicole comes closer, taking in the two's features. The police find that Gilson is dead, his body crushed under a shelf. Sorrow on her face, Nicole asks if it's really them, in which the two nod, staring at the ground. Nicole hugs the two, tears on her face, promising that she'll fix all of this. Anais watches with sorrow as well, grateful that she stopped the police in time. The cop tells Nicole that they should probably get going. Nicole gets up, and they all quietly left the building. Onlookers outside at the time watch, as Gumball/Darwin went into the police car, still worried, frightened, and sad by the event that had occurred. Anais puts her hand on theirs, promising them that they'll get through this. Gumball/Darwin give her a slight smile, before facing the window, watching the houses and cars go by. Nothing, would be the same again. Fun facts * This is the last episode for 'season 1', aka chapters 1-4. * This chapter was heavily delayed, due to other projects that ImaginationStudios8 was working on at the time. * In this chapter, Gregory Gilson is declared dead. A shelf had fell onto him in Chapter three. * Chapter four is the last to use the first updated cover art. Chapter five and onward use the second updated version. Category:Season1